User talk:LayetriP
Please stop making incomplete song pages You were already told of your behavior about promoting. If it turns out that User:ThePascalboy is your sockpuppet, you can be blocked for spamming. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:30, November 13, 2016 (UTC) I wrote a blog post on this subject, please check it out. I don't feel like answering individual comments right now. LayetriP (talk) 16:04, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I have replied to your blogs. I hope you understand my replies and that my tone is not malicious. If there is an issue them please comment here so that I can reiterate and try to help out. :::I am currently editing my primary wiki so I will be off an on. I am here to see if there are any problems that I can quickly correct or that are being handled by other users. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:56, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Blog Deletion and Our Policies Your blog post was removed by your request. Please note our aim is to build a reliable source, so we adopt professional management policies. I'm a native Japanese speaker, and to be honest VocaDB and other sites include many misinformation, mis-transliterations and mistranslations due to their "fandom" administration. On the other hand we want this wiki to keep professional and reliable. Of course Vocaloid Wiki is open to every contributor who loves Vocaloid, but the problem with you is you created pages only about yourself. This kind of behavior goes against our rules. If you had had a history as a contributor who had made benificial edits on other articles, we might have been tolerant to your self-advertizements. Damesukekun (talk) 12:45, November 14, 2016 (UTC) : First of all, thanks for the removal of my blog post :). I know it wasn't really sensible from my side to complain about things that the admins over here can't influence much. Secondly though, there is a problem which keeps me from creating pages about other things than myself: they already exist. I don't think I have enough knowledge to create pages about others and, as a result, spread information about them that might not be true at all. About myself and my own music, however, I know for sure that what I say is true. In order to prevent false information from being added to this wiki, I think it shouldn't be a problem, at least not for hardworking musicians like myself, to post information about themselves. The articles containing this kind of information, however, should always be checked by admins to prevent false information from spreading. What I'm trying to do on this wiki is not meant to be a form of self-promotion, I pay for ads on Facebook and whatever, but more as to provide a reliable source of information about my music. I hope you understand my reasoning. I do, however, promote the dutch organization WarChild with my song Good Girl's Wish. Is promoting a charity also forbidden here? -- LayetriP (talk) 13:18, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for your detailed explanation. If you feel the need to edit pages about your song, leave a comment on "Edit summary" box so that we know you do from good intention, not for self-advertising. ::I do understand you want to help children suffering from wars and conflicts, but wikia is not a place for charity activities. Still you can write your blog and let people know about the WarChild project. Damesukekun (talk) 14:08, November 14, 2016 (UTC)